Healing the Silver Miko
by Kyuluna
Summary: Crossover yyhiy feel to criticize as you will here is part of prologue The time had finally come, the point they had been striving towards for the last three years.But will the ending be what they were all wishing for? KagHiei Hiatus on and off
1. Prologue

Well here's a new story for me thought I'd try a crossover see how I do it's yyh/iy  
  
I would like you to flame critize or commend as you feel necessary and also please vote on the   
  
pairing the choices are:  
  
Kagome/Kurama  
  
Kagome/Hiei  
  
Kagome/Sesshoumaru  
  
or any other suggestion you come up with besides yusuke or Inuyasha because it would not fit the   
  
plot  
  
"__"speaking  
  
'__'thinking  
  
~__~scene change, flashback  
  
^__^telepathic comunication  
  
~'Healing the Silver Miko'~  
  
~'Prolog'~  
  
The time had finally come, the point they had been striving towards for the last three years. It   
  
was now time for the final fight Naraku, no holds barred they would be giving it their all. They   
  
would defeat him and complete the shikon no tama, or die trying hopefully taking him with them.   
  
Inuyasha and the gang stood in what was once the village where Kagome had first met Keade and   
  
where this quest had begun and this would also be where it ended.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
They where heading back to the village after collecting the last two shards that weren't in   
  
Naraku's possession from Kouga, the sight that met their eyes when they reached the village   
  
would be forever imprinted on their souls. Haunting there dreams and reminding them of all the   
  
horror the jewel caused and the damage it could do if the wrong person got their hands on it. The   
  
huts were either on the point of collapsing or destroyed dripping with the blood of the villagers;   
  
everyone was dead down to even the youngest of children, less than a week old. This kind of   
  
ruthless killing only a demon such as Naraku was capable of, killing with no remorse or reason.   
  
He did not do this for food like some demons might, because they had attacked him or because they   
  
and hurt someone close to him. No! Naraku had done for fun, for the joy he gets in watching others   
  
suffer and manipulating them with his twisted plots.   
  
  
  
They stared in horror. Kagome clutched Shippo to her trying to hide the horrible sight from him   
  
and put her face into Inuyasha's chest, silently sobbing and mourning the death of the people she   
  
had become so close to. The people who she consider a second family and who it was her   
  
responsibility to protect. Inside her something clicked and something hidden deep inside her began   
  
to break free, as her hatred for Naraku grew by leaps and bounds. The power within her that had   
  
been hidden from her friends and even herself was clawing to break free and reek her vengeance on   
  
the one who had committed such atrocities. Miroku said a prayer for them all wishing that they   
  
had peace in their eternal slumber, glad that at least they had a chance to find some semblance   
  
of peace in the next life. It was not long after that they felt his presence and realized that   
  
the final battle had finally come.   
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Naraku had not come alone, but then when had he ever; he didn't care how he won as long as he did.   
  
They stood in the field between Inuyasha's forest and what was left of the village. They had their   
  
weapons out prepared to fight the hordes of demons in front of them knowing very well that this   
  
would most likely be the last battle they would ever see. They no longer cared though as long as   
  
Naraku died and the jewel was safe they could die in peace. Knowing at lest the rest of the world   
  
would be free from the terrors of Naraku and a tainted jewel.  
  
  
  
It began with out warning any one watching would have thought there was some sort of signal they   
  
had missed for one second they were standing there staring each other down, and the next they   
  
were locked in combat. Inuyasha had yet to draw the Tetseiga (SP?) and for now was relying on   
  
his claws alone. Sango alternated between using her sword and Hikuraitsu (SP?) cutting down the   
  
demons in swathes. Miroku unable to use is kazanna relied solely on his staff taking on as many   
  
demons as possible. Kagome stood back from they fight shooting arrows into the battle and taking   
  
out large groups of demons at once with her purifying energy which had even surpassed Midoriko   
  
(SP? I know by now you are saying stop asking damn it either that or you're ignoring it entirely  
  
¬_¬;) Kirara and Shippo were with her protecting her from any demon that might have gotten close.   
  
Finally Inuyasha got sick of it all and drew his sword; Miroku and Sango drew back towards Kagome   
  
knowing what was coming. He raised the sword above is head and brought it down in with a powerful   
  
stroke shouting KAZE NO KIZU, demons fell in the hundreds unable to stand up to such a powerful   
  
blow and soon all that was left was Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna.  
  
"Come and fight me like a real demon Naraku, you bastard stop hiding behind your damn puppets!"   
  
Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"As you wish Inuyasha, but do you actually think you stand any chance against me?" Naraku said   
  
mockingly, walking towards him.  
  
"Fuck you asshole!" with that Inuyasha charged, the final battle was in its last moments. They   
  
exchanged blow after blow sometimes moving so quickly that the others had trouble keeping up with   
  
them, even Kagura and Kanna just watched wanting to know how the battle between two of the most   
  
powerful beings would end. Kagome watching from the sidelines could see Inuyasha tiring she had   
  
learned how to read him better than anyone, they had become closer over the years their   
  
relationship became more a sibling or best friend type one all thoughts of having a romantic one   
  
had faded over time. They had come to realize that they would always be questioning each other in   
  
that sort of situation, it also didn't help that not long after Kagome had saved Sesshoumaru's   
  
ward Rin from a demon that he had adopted her as family, making the actually siblings through   
  
blood bond. It always had seemed though that Sesshoumaru knew something about Kagome that know   
  
else did and when anyone questioned why he felt the need to train her in all the things he knew   
  
about fighting. To watch over her for a while after, he would just give them his trademark ice   
  
stare or that smile that said you're in deep shit if you continue down the this path. Kagome also   
  
learned an interesting fact while she stayed with him; Sesshoumaru never really fought Inuyasha   
  
or the sword. He fought with him to train him and there was the fact that almost no other demon   
  
would fight with him, either because they did not stand a chance or the fact that they were just   
  
scared shitless of him and what he would do if they actually managed to land a blow. He was not   
  
here at this fight because he had needed to go back and check on his lands for he had neglected   
  
his patrols and some of his people were getting restless.  
  
Kagome gasped as one of Naraku's tentacles pierced Inuyasha very close to his heart. Inuyasha   
  
eyes widened in disbelief. ' No damnit I can't die now I'm still needed here fuck' "no" Kagome   
  
whispered. "No.... NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO" she screamed her voice filled with grief, rage and utter   
  
disbelief as Inuyasha fell lifeless to the ground. The jewel around her neck began to pulse and   
  
glow as did the piece of the jewel Naraku carried, a golden glow appeared around Kagome and began   
  
to pulse in time with the jewel. Suddenly the pieces of the jewel shot from those who carried them   
  
into the sky where they spun around in a circle that was drawing ever smaller. The two groups   
  
watched with horror and fascination as the jewel reformed itself. Then suddenly the same golden   
  
glow that surrounded Kagome, surrounded the jewel, then there was a blinding flash and everything  
  
went black. 


	2. Darkness and despair

Well here's a new story for me thought I'd try a crossover see how I do it's yyh/iy  
  
I would like you to flame critize or commend as you feel necessary and also please vote on the   
  
pairing the choices are:  
  
Kagome/Kurama-3  
  
Kagome/Hiei-5  
  
Kagome/Sesshoumaru-4  
  
or any other suggestion you come up with besides yusuke or Inuyasha because it would not fit the   
  
plot you'll see why later and I'll be taking suggestions for other possible pairings as well they   
  
will be minor but there no the less   
  
Sorry this chap is going to be kinda sad just a warning  
  
"__"speaking  
  
'__'thinking  
  
~__~scene change, flashback  
  
^__^telepathic comunication  
  
~'Healing the Silver Miko'~ Chapter 1  
  
~' Darkness and despair '~  
  
Kagome let out a groan and sat up carefully not quite sure what had just happened, all she   
  
remembered was this feeling of intense rage and hate. Then the jewel had let out that golden flash   
  
and her power had skyrocketed. After that there were just flashes of blood and screams of outrage   
  
that sound just like Naraku and his lackeys. She looked around her and saw Miroku and Sango lying  
  
on the ground 'they must have been knocked out as well' Kagome mused and then looked around for   
  
Shippo and Kirara they were no where in sight. In fact all the demon bodies had disappeared she   
  
couldn't even sense a demon within her range.   
  
"What the hell happened here?' she muttered then got up slowly to go and check on her friends they   
  
still hadn't moved.  
  
When she reached them she noticed something odd their eyes were still wide open in what appeared   
  
to be shock or amazement. She looked behind her to make sure nothing was there then turned back   
  
to them. They still hadn't moved she knelt down next to Sango and took her pulse, her skin was   
  
strangely cold like all life had left her body, when she could find no pulse it was then she knew.   
  
They were dead they were all dead. Kagome screamed in outrage all the pain she was feeling was   
  
echoed in that cry. She clutched Inuyasha outer shirt tighter to herself and began to sob. 'If   
  
he hadn't given this to me to keep me safe that blow from Naraku might not have killed him. Who   
  
knew what had happened to Sango and Miroku, that it was probably her fault to everyone was dead   
  
because of her even her family was dead. She shut her eyes in pain grimacing at the memory.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Kagome headed towards the well she was going home to stock up on supplies and to also celebrate   
  
her eighteenth birthday with her family she had already told Inuyasha about because this was a   
  
very important day. This was the day that she finally in the eyes of the people in her time   
  
became an adult, it also meant she would be entering her last year of high school next year.   
  
Everyone from her family was going to be there, except two people unfortunately they were her   
  
favourite relatives but there was nothing to do. Her cousin Yusuke was busy with work and without   
  
him there to drag his mother to the party there was no chance she would make it on her one she'd   
  
be drunk under the table by noon. Humming happily Kagome jumped into the well, once reaching the   
  
other side she climbed up the rope later she had placed there not long after she had begun her   
  
journey with Inuyasha and continued on into the house.  
  
Upon reaching the house she slid the door open and called out to her family when she got no answer   
  
she just shrugged maybe they had gone out for a second to get something, or maybe she thought with   
  
a grin they're trying to surprise me. She headed towards the living being very quiet and listening   
  
for any noise that might give away their positions. She walked into the living fully expecting   
  
joyous greetings and well wishings. But what she found there had her mind reeling as she stumbled   
  
back in horror and utter shock. Her family was there all right or at least what was left of them   
  
was. The scene in her living room looked exactly like one of those villages that had been   
  
ransacked by demons, one of the things she definitely hadn't expected to find here.   
  
All the demons now a days lived in Makai and most of them preferred it there away from the annoying   
  
humans as they put it. This however was something straight out of feudal Japan there was blood   
  
every where, some of the people in this room where missing limbs, others and their neck snapped or   
  
throat ripped out, and yet others had their chest cavities ripped open with the vital organs   
  
spilled onto the floor.  
  
"why" Kagome murmured her bangs had fallen forward cover her eyes though the tear tracks were   
  
visible one her face "WHY" she slammed her fist into the floor. "Why does this always happen to   
  
me? What have I done to deserve this?" she whispered brokenly, curling into a fetal position she   
  
sat there rocking and cry trying to figure out why these things happened to her.   
  
She hadn't moved an inch from that spot when Inuyasha came to get her the next day. He looked   
  
from her to the living, before dashing up to her and picking her up and cradling her in his arms   
  
murmuring words of comfort and carry her back to the feudal age where for a while she would be   
  
safe and he could watch over her.   
  
Upon reaching there he carried her to Goshinboku and jumped with up into its   
  
branches so he could hold her close and comfort her until she was ready to face the world once   
  
more. His eyes flashing with anger, planning retribution on those that had done this no one   
  
deserved that kind of pain especially not Kagome who very rarely saw the bad in everyone and was   
  
always willing to give people a second chance. He would hunt down who ever had done this and for   
  
one of the first times in his life was willing to work along side his half brother to do so if   
  
that is what it took.  
  
~ End flashback ~  
  
Kagome shook her head and forced herself to get up her friends and family wouldn't want her to   
  
grieve for them like this, she had to move on with her life. If she let this pain an anguish   
  
control it would be like letting them down, like letting the bad guys win. She still had to much   
  
to do an to much to protect to give up hopefully things would get better when she moved in with   
  
her cousin and aunt.   
  
She bent down over her friends and closed their eyes with her hand she then   
  
picked up a couple of their most treasured items to remember them by, from Miroku she took his   
  
staff and the glove and rosary he used to seal his wind tunnel. From Sango she took Hirakotsu   
  
(thanks for the spelling correction), her katana and her gas mask, and from Inuyasha she took   
  
the only two things that had been left behind from where ever his body had disappeared to, the   
  
Tesusaiga and the fire rat coat she wore.   
  
Backing away from her friends she used her powers to light them on fire and cremate them, their   
  
ashes scattering to the wind. One final tear slide down her face as she turned her back on all   
  
the destruction, carnage, an memories as she head back to the well for the final time. 


	3. A New Reflection and Home

Well here's a new story for me thought I'd try a crossover see how I do it's yyh/iy  
  
I would like you to flame critize or commend as you feel necessary and also please vote on the   
  
pairing the choices are:  
  
Kagome/Kurama-7  
  
Kagome/Hiei-9  
  
Kagome/Sesshoumaru-6  
  
or any other suggestion you come up with besides yusuke or Inuyasha because it would not fit the   
  
plot you'll see why later and I'll be taking suggestions for other possible pairings as well they   
  
will be minor but there no the less   
  
Okay the story is going to start lightening up a little sorry the first to parts were a little   
  
angsty  
  
Discalaimer: forgot this in the other chapters my bad ^_^well to quote another author who name i can't  
  
remeber at the moment but will tell you when i do Roses are red, violets are blue me no own, so you   
  
no sue (funny thing violets being blue, violet is after all a shade of purple go figure)  
  
"__"speaking  
  
'__'thinking  
  
~__~scene change, flashback  
  
^__^telepathic comunication  
  
~'Healing the Silver Miko'~ Chapter 2  
  
~'A new reflection and home . '~  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and headed for the house, she planned on getting a shower taking a   
  
nap and then taking her stuff over to her aunt's since she would be living there from now on. It   
  
was a little past five now and her aunt wasn't expecting her there till eight so she had a couple   
  
of hours.   
  
She went and into the house and up to her room setting the stuff she had taken carefully one her   
  
bed. She stared at them for a few minutes still having trouble grasping that they dead, she had   
  
passed from hysteria, into a kind of icy numbness. She shook her head violently a tear streaking   
  
its way unnoticed down her cheek.  
  
She turned and walked into the bathroom as she walked past the mirror she thought 'Wow My hair   
  
looks good with silver tips, and I like the fox ears.' She spun around abruptly and did a double   
  
take. 'Okay... My hair for some reason is now tipped silver and I have a pair of fox! I must be   
  
dreaming!' she blinked a couple times and shook her had then looked back into the mirror fox ears   
  
were still there. So she tried pinching herself instead. "SHIT" Kagome stood there and sucked on   
  
the part of her arm she had just pinched, it was bleeding. 'I'll have to watch out for my claws.   
  
Wait I have claws since when?' Just as that thought crossed her mind something soft and furry   
  
rubbed against the back of her leg. Her back stiffened wondering what the heck had just walked   
  
behind her.  
  
Catching something black and silver out of the corner her eye she spun around trying to see if   
  
that was what she had felt. But when she faced the other way nothing was there, then she saw it   
  
again so she repeated the process. This kept up for a good twenty minutes before Kagome finally   
  
gave up. Leaning her head against the wall opposite the mirror she stopped to think maybe...   
  
She looked over her shoulder and into the mirror, there she could see what had rubbed up against   
  
her leg, it was also the same thing she had been chasing for the past twenty minutes.   
  
She had a tail.   
  
Actually three of them one was silver, one black and the last one that looked just like her hair.   
  
She hit her head against the wall she had been chasing her tail for the past twenty minute she had   
  
been chasing her tail. 'Oh kami' she thought her face stained red with embarrassment. She sunk to   
  
the ground clutching her stomach and began to laugh, tears running down her face she was laughing   
  
so hard.  
  
Finally she was able to get up and she hopped into the shower letting the warm water soothe her.   
  
Wrapping a towel around herself and heading back into her room. She sat down on the edge of the   
  
bed and began examining herself. ' Lets see I now have black and silver hair, fox the same colour,   
  
very sharp claws,' running her tongue along teeth. 'Ouch fangs, and three tails.' She had no idea   
  
why this had happened to her, but being a Kitsune wasn't all that bad. 'Good thing Keade taught   
  
me cloaking spells'   
  
  
  
Kagome let out a long yawn, and then proceeded to curl up at the end of her bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
~ Earlier that day ~  
  
Yusuke was at his house cleaning out the second bedroom, why he didn't know his mom had passed out   
  
before she could tell him. He figured it must be important cause she had even been in here helping   
  
him earlier. He wiped his hands on his pants and gave his usual smirk. 'All done he thought now I   
  
can go see if Keiko is busy doing anything.  
  
  
  
Just as he was about to call her when Botan popped up "Koenma has a mission for you Yusuke."   
  
With that said she dragged him off.  
  
~ Kag's house 7:30 ~   
  
Kagome sat up and stretched looking at the clock she let out a shriek "I'm gonna be late, I'm   
  
gonna be late!" with that she did a mad dash around the house gathering up all the stuff she was   
  
bringing with her and called a cab.  
  
When the cabby arrived at the bottom of the shrine steps Kagome was already there cloaking spell   
  
on. Jumping up and down with impatience before he even a chance to get out of the cab she had all   
  
her stuff in and was telling him where to go and step on it.   
  
When she arrived at Yusuke's house she quickly grabbed her stuff and paid the cabby. Opening the   
  
door she called out a greeting but no one answered leaving her stuff at the front door she headed   
  
into the kitchen.   
  
Sitting at the table out cold was her aunt; Kagome smiled and shook her head. 'Some things never   
  
change and for that I'm glad' she mused. Grabbing her stuff Kagome headed up stairs to unpack   
  
dreading having to go to school tomorrow and hoping no one there had heard of her 'illnesses'.   
  
Noticing that Yusuke wasn't there Kagome figured Koenma had most like called him in for another  
  
mission, Kagome had know since Yusuke had started as a spirit detective what he was doing. She was  
  
the one who had suggested him for the position after all because who better to protect the barrier  
  
than the cousin of the one who made it. 


	4. Old Friend in a New School

Well here's a new story for me thought I'd try a crossover see how I do it's yyh/iy  
  
I would like you to flame critize or commend as you feel necessary and also please vote on the   
  
pairing the choices are:  
  
Kagome/Kurama-15  
  
Kagome/Hiei-13  
  
Kagome/Sesshoumaru-7  
  
or any other suggestion you come up with besides yusuke or Inuyasha because it would not fit the   
  
plot you'll see why later and I'll be taking suggestions for other possible pairings as well they   
  
will be minor but there no the less   
  
Okay the story is going to start lightening up a little sorry the first to parts were a little   
  
angsty  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**************************************IMPORTANT***************************************************  
  
K about the blood bond between Sess and kag it is used in a family bond but it is also used in mating  
  
when one of the parties life span is considerably shorter but is only used in a permant and lifemate  
  
bond because if one dies so will the other so Sess/Kag can still get together sorry I should have   
  
explained that sooner oh and you can vote more than once if you like  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Discalaimer: forgot this in the first two chapters my bad ^_^well to quote another author who name i can't  
  
remember at the moment but will tell you when i do Roses are red, violets are blue me no own, so   
  
you no sue (funny thing violets being blue, violet is after all a shade of purple go figure)  
  
"__"speaking  
  
'__'thinking  
  
~__~scene change, flashback  
  
^__^telepathic comunication  
  
~'Healing the Silver Miko'~ Chapter 3  
  
~' Old Friend in a New School '~  
  
Yusuke open the front door with a yawn. He had just finished his mission it wasn't a particularly   
  
tough demon just took forever to find the damn thing. It was now quarter eight in the morning and   
  
all he wanted to do was hit the sack and catch up some sleep. Unfortunately he appeared to be   
  
having no luck at all today just as he was going to close the door he heard someone call out his   
  
name. He turned around to see who it was and let out a groan it was Keiko, there was no way she   
  
was going to let stay home from school.  
  
Just as he expected she grabbed his arm dragged him up stairs tossed into his room, slammed the   
  
door shut and proceeded to yell at him through it. Telling him to get ready and quick and if they   
  
were late he was going to be in so much trouble. He quickly changed and yanked open the door she   
  
was still yelling at him so he gave her a quick kiss and then proceed down the stairs bag slung   
  
over one shoulder and whistling as he went.  
  
Keiko stood there for a minute stunned she hadn't expected him to get ready to go to school so   
  
easily usually he griped and complained the entire time. She smiled softly and she wasn't to   
  
opposed to his method of getting her to be quiet either. Shaking her head she looked around and   
  
realized he was gone letting out a shriek she rushed after him.  
  
After catching up with him she began scolding him once more this time about leaving her behind.   
  
Upon reaching school Yusuke was immediately called down to the office, Keiko gave him a look that   
  
said What could you have possibly done this early in the day. Yusuke just shrugged and headed off   
  
to the office inwardly fuming, wondering what someone was trying to blame him for now.  
  
~ Same school just at 7:45 instead of 8:00 and with Kagome ~   
  
Kagome stood outside looking up at the building in front of her wondering how the heck she was   
  
supposed to find her way around her. The only reason she knew how to get here was because Hiei   
  
had showed her the way. Unfortunately he knew nothing of the inside of the school. Kagome sighed   
  
'Might as well get it over with and go in can't be to bad.'  
  
^Yes do watching you stand there gaping is only amusing for so long then it just gets boring. ^  
  
^Shut up Hiei! ^ Kagome retorted. Gathering up her courage she walked in the door and straight   
  
into someone. She barely moved, but the person who had crashed into on the hand went crashing   
  
into the floor. Kagome covered her eyes in exasperation.  
  
Hiei snickered ^ Great first impression Kagome quite memorable. ^   
  
^Oooh when I get my hands on you Hiei you aren't go to be able to walk straight for a week ^ At   
  
this he was silent except for the occasional snicker in the back of her mind.  
  
Kagome reached out a hand to help the person up, she could now see that it was a girl, she   
  
reminded Kagome of someone but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. She would just have to   
  
wait until she saw her face. "Sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going." Kagome   
  
grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"Don't worry about it I wasn't watching were I was going either." She finally looked up after   
  
finishing brushing the dirt off her skirt. "Names Sanya, I'm guessing you're new here since I   
  
haven't seen your face around before." She held out her hand.  
  
Kagome was stunned the girl was almost an exact duplicate of Sango, remembering her own experiences   
  
of being thought someone's reincarnation she said nothing about it. Grasping her hand and shaking   
  
it she smiled knowing they would be fast friends. "Kagome, Kagome Higuarashi (sp.) Yes I am new   
  
here. Umm would you mind showing me the way to the office?"  
  
"Sure, so why did you come to this school?" Sanya asked curious as they headed off to the office.   
  
" I moved in with my aunt and cousin yesterday and it is not in the same district so I came to   
  
this school instead since my cousin goes here already."  
  
"Really who is your cousin maybe I know him?" "Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
Sanya choked she was Yusuke's cousin, but she was so polite compared to him. Kagome looked over   
  
at her curious. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's nothing. Well here's the office maybe I'll see you around later. If you need any more   
  
help let me know." "Okay thank you!" with that Sanya left and Kagome headed into the office.  
  
"Excuse me." Kagome said to the secretary sitting behind the desk. She either hadn't heard her or   
  
she was ignoring her.   
  
"Excuse me." Kagome said a bit louder this time, still no response.   
  
'That's it I have had it. "EXCUSE ME!" Kagome yelled the secretary jumped out of seat and looked   
  
around nervously expecting to see Yusuke Urameshi but all she saw was a young girl. She let out a   
  
sigh of relief and sat back down.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked smiling politely.  
  
"Finally! My name is Kagome Higuarashi, I just transferred to this school and I'm here to pick up   
  
my schedule."  
  
"Oh just one second and I'll get it for you. Do you know anyone in this school already that you   
  
would like to show you around." She asked while looking Kagome's name up on the computer and   
  
printing off her schedule.  
  
"Yes, actually I would like my cousin to show me around. Would you mind paging him for me? It   
  
would be easier than trying to find him on my own."  
  
"Sure no problem. What is his name?"  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi." Kagome replied glad that this was going so easy. After she said her cousin's   
  
name though things kind of went downhill.   
  
The secretary was staring at her in some mixture of horror and shock. "Is there a problem?"   
  
Kagome asked beginning to get annoyed why was everyone acting so weird whenever she told them who   
  
her cousin was. She began tapping her foot getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"Well page him already I don't have all day." The secretary broke out of her shock and hurriedly   
  
paged the girl's cousin. She could now see the resemblance between the to, they were both scary   
  
as hell when you pissed them off.  
  
Kagome continued to glare down at the woman as she shifted nervously in her chair and tried to   
  
make her self look busy hoping that Yusuke would show up soon to get his cousin. If she thought   
  
about the dilemma for a moment, she might have realized how hilarious of a situation it was, she   
  
actually wanted Yusuke to show, that when normally she would go at lengths to avoid him.   
  
This was the scene Yusuke walked in on when he finally wandered in to the office after hearing   
  
the page a good ten minutes ago. He smirked liking the girls attitude even though he didn't know  
  
who it was hopefully after he was done with whatever they had called him down here for he would   
  
get a chance to talk to her. 


	5. A surprise

IMPORTANT  
The voting for Kagome's pairing is over it's an overwhelming Hiei/kagome you'll be getting more of their history as we go on.  
I apoligize a million times over for not updating in so long there was a lot going on, then I kinda of lost the thread for the story, and got to lazy to try a pick it up you can thank all the people who continued to harass me for updates, while this update it short and I will make no promises of regular updates I will try and finish it.  
Also if anyone would be willing to take a posted chapter and beta it just send it to my email along with your screen name so I can give you credit for it I would be greatly appreciated because as you can obviously read I have quite a few grammar issues. Also feel free to leave corrections in reviews telling me where errors are and I will do my best to fix it.

Thanks so much for your patience and support and to all the people who liked enough to nag I love you for it and I'm sure some readers will to.

Discalaimer: forgot this in the first two chapters my bad well to quote another author whose name i can't

remember at the moment but will tell you when i do

Roses are red, violets are blue me no own, so you no sue

(funny thing violets being blue, violet is after all a shade of purple go figure)

""speaking ''thinking scene change, flashback telepathic comunication

'Healing the Silver Miko' Chapter 4

' A surprise '

Yusuke let the door slam behind him using that to announce his arrival and his displeasure at being there.

The secretary winced instinctually at the noise knowing all too well, who had just walked in. Kagome spun at

the noise, her face splitting into a grin at seeing who was standing there. "Yusuke!" she exclaimed happily before

jumping him and pulling him into a tight hug.

The secretary just stared on in a sort of stunned amazement at the girl's sudden change of mood.

Yusuke too was quite shocked, a girl he didn't even know had just jumped him and was now proceeding to hug the life

out him. He looked down trying to figure out just who it was when it finally clicked the hair, the voice, the habit

of squeezing the life out him while hugging him, and the only one quick enough to do so. It was Kagome! He let out

a yell of joy before grabbing her under the arms lifting her up and spinning in a circle with laughing happily. He

set her down and they headed out the door, Yusuke figuring this must have been why they had called him down to the

office in the first place. Leaving behind one seriously startled and amazed human being. The secretary was in shock

Yusuke actually happy, Yusuke laughing. 'Miracles do happen I guess' the secretary shook her head to clear it and got

back to what she had been doing before the cousins had entered the office.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long, made any new friends I should know about? A girlfriend?

Hmm, hmmm come on I want all the details what's happened since we were last together." Kagome quizzed excitedly.

"Whoa slow down Kags one question at a time. I've been doing pretty good 'considering I died a couple of

times and now hunt demons for a living' I finally got a job that suits my talents it keeps me really busy to a

point where they even call me out of school for a job." Yusuke smiled at her enthusiasm as they walked down the

hall. "I've made a couple more friends and a sort of touch go relationship with a childhood friend."

"Oh good this possibly be the illustrious Keiko that you were always telling me about, the only one besides

me whoever manages to guilt you into going to school?" Kagome teased A slight flush stole across Yusuke's face " M-maybe."

Kagome smirked mischievously " And this job of yours what is it slaying demons?" "Enough about me!" Yusuke

said quickly "Tell me about what's going on with you. Why did you transfer to this school you live in an entirely

different district, unless your family moved, though I never thought you guys would leave the shrine!"

"Well look at that it's my homeroom. Thanks for showing me around, maybe I'll see you around, at lunch or we

could meet after school." Kagome hurried up to the door to the classroom door. " Not so fast Kags, it just so happens

that this is my home room to! At lunch I'll introduce to the gang and after school you are going to tell me exactly

what's going on!"

'Damn I almost got away, at least I have until after school to figure out the best way to answer his questions.'

Kagome's shoulders slumped for a millisecond before the smile was back on her face and she slid open the door. 


End file.
